


Thank you

by XBossX



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBossX/pseuds/XBossX
Summary: Dated during WrestleMania 34.
Relationships: Roman Reigns/A.J. Styles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Thank you

AJ watched backstage as Roman limped his way up the ramp, his hair damp with blood. AJ was devastated at what just took place, he loved Roman, and to see that was more than AJ could bear.

AJ was the first person at his side once Roman walked into tbe gorilla, his handsome face discouraged and empty looking.

"Baby, baby you all right?" AJ put his arm around Roman's neck, careful of the bruises there.

Roman ignored him, refusing help from the referees. 

AJ grabbed Roman's hand. "Roman please, talk to me."

Roman turned around, the fire of hell in his eyes, it made AJ flinch, Roman never looked at him like that before.

"I'm. Fine." He said sternly, his voice low and scary. AJ swallowed as Roman stormed out of the gorilla, everyone scurrying out of his path.

AJ looked after him, a worried look on his face. He shot a glare at Vince before leaving the gorilla.

* * *

Roman sat on the bench in his private locker room, he truly felt bad for shunning AJ, but he was so disappointed in himself for the match he put on with Brock, he couldn't really look at anyone, especially his love, his one love, AJ.

He knew that was no excuse for his actions, but his emotions ran high, and his anger took him over.

Roman sighed, he knew AJ wouldn't come see him unless Roman told him to, because that's just the type of person he is, also in the mood he was in, Nobody was gonna bother him.

Roman got up, deciding to go find AJ for himself.

* * *

AJ walked to his car, his suitcase rolling behind him, the whole Roman situation was pitiful, AJ wanted so badly to text Roman and see if he was alright, but AJ knew not to provoke the Samoan.

"AJ! Wait up!" A deep voice called from behind, he knew exactly who it was, and it made him tense up, but he was glad to see Roman walking and talking.

AJ stopped and turned, greeted by Roman, who looked a little worse for wear, but still breathtaking as hell.

"Can we talk?" Roman looked regretful, and AJ was still worried about him, but he just couldn't say no to him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you, I was just angry and-" 

AJ shushed him. "Roman, I get it, you were angry, but that still doesn't give you the right to snap at me." AJ said, not holding back.

Roman put his head down, looking more like a scolded child than anything.

"I love you baby, but you can't keep pushing me away when things get difficult." AJ grabbed Roman's hand, running his thumb over the front of it in a gentle gesture.

Roman looked up, he really couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"I'm here for you." Roman moved closer, his mouth hovering over AJ's.

"Thank you." He whispered, before smashing his lips against AJ's.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of writing! I'm hoping this will hold you guys over until I update my other stories! Merry Christmas!


End file.
